The invention relates to a 2-dimensional product, which serves as carrier for textual or pictorial representations, such as pictures, patterns and/or information, as well as to a method for its production. Such an information carrier can form, for example, an integral component of a receptacle, such as a carrier bag or paper bag.
Carrier or paper bags frequently are used as advertising carriers. Their exterior, wide sides are printed with advertising slogans, company names, trademarks, addresses, telephone numbers, etc., and, moreover, in as pleasing a coloration and conformation as possible. After all, such carrier or paper bags virtually represent a calling card for its user, that is, the ultimate consumer or person engaged in a trade or business. There is therefore a considerable need for finding further products or bodies, which serve as information carriers and can be designed from aesthetic points of view.